In the fabrication of integrated circuits, a number of well-established processes involve the application of ion beams to semiconductor wafers in vacuum. These processes include, for example, ion implantation, ion beam milling, and reactive ion etching. In each instance, an ion beam is generated in a source and is directed with varying degrees of acceleration toward a target wafer. Ion implantation has become a standard technique for introducing conductivity altering impurities into semiconductor wafers. A desired impurity material is ionized in an ion source, the ions are accelerated to form an ion beam of determined energy and is directed at the surface of a wafer. Energetic ions penetrate into the bulk of the semiconductor material becoming embedded in the crystalline lattice of the semiconductor material to form a region of desired conductivity.
The semiconductor wafer must be firmly clamped in a position for ion implantation. A number of methods are known in the art to clamp a wafer. One such technique involves the application of electrostatic forces to firmly position the wafer. A dielectric layer is positioned between the semiconductor wafer and electrodes, and insulated from a support plate. Voltages of opposite polarities applied to pairs of electrodes generate electrostatic forces firmly holding a semiconductor wafer against the dielectric layer.
It has been previously known that materials, such as alumina, sapphire, silicon carbide, aluminum nitride, and diamond have been used as material for the dielectric layer. Alumina is widely used material for the dielectric layer for its cost and ready availability.
A transparent ceramic material has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,300; 4,520,116; 4,720,362; and 5,135,814. Its optical transparency, as well as its transmissibility characteristics in the ultraviolet, visible and infrared spectrums characterizes this transparent ceramic material known as aluminum oxynitride. However, this material is used primarily for military applications for windows, radar and infrared domes to protect sensor packages on missiles and aircraft. Aluminum oxynitride was not believed to be applicable for electrostatic clamps due the difficulty in processing aluminum oxynitride powders and manufacturability of the very thin dielectric layer, in addition to unknown technical performance characteristics.
Problems associated with electrostatic clamps disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,861 include insufficient wafer clamping force, charging current damage to devices on the wafer, difficulty in making electrical contact to the semiconductor wafer, wafer declamp time, and inadequate transfer of heat from a semiconductor wafer work piece. Furthermore, customer applications have identified leakage of cooling gas into the process chamber, particles, dielectric withstand voltage, and platen lifetime as being additional performance requirements.